brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:BrickiNav
With the introduction of BrickiForums, I decided that our needed a little upgrading. Copy the contents of User:FB100Z/wikia.css into your personal CSS and come back to this page, or visit Template:BrickiNav directly. Thoughts? FB100Z • talk • 17:54, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :It looks nice... doesn't seem to be working for Monobook though. 19:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Huh, I didn't use any Oasis-specific code. I'll look into it. FB100Z • talk • 21:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Works fine. What browser? FB100Z • talk • 21:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Safari. 21:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::0__o It should work... FB100Z • talk • 21:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Working for me- have you tried hitting refresh on this page? I had to do that first :S 23:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, it's working now. 19:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, looks great. Only thing is, isn't it a bit long? The tribar's good because although it stands out, it's relatively unintrusive. If this is going to be at the top of a main page, isn't it going to mean some users are going to have to scroll down to see any main page content, or have it filling most of their screens? And maybe making the whole td clickable or at least the subtext would improve usability a bit. But I think it's a great idea and definitely looks really nice. 23:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: I can't make the s links due to MediaWiki restrictions (it doesn't like ), but I did what I could. FB100Z • talk • 18:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I don't think it's acually possible without Javascript is it? I tried td href="link", but that doesn't work, and when I looked it up, it seemed Javascipt was the only way to go :S Anyway, ok to implement this template? 22:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Should be possible without JS, I'll see if I can get it to work. ::::Let's not turn to JS here... FB100Z • talk • 23:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::On second thought, we could use td.brickinav-cell > a { display: block; }. FB100Z • talk • 23:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::w:c:lutest:Template:BrickiNav w:c:lutest:Template:BrickiNav/css User:FB100Z/wikia.css That was a lot easier than it should have been. FB100Z • talk • 23:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * There appears to be a problem with the template. See Forum:Brickiforums- see the yellow box- it's not indented. It also doesn't have a link, obviously because it doesn't link to itself. I previewed it on the main page, and the same happened for the blue box, so it's obviously to do with when there's no a tag, the css doesn't work right. Sorry, I don't have enough time to check this out, but if someone can find an easy fix, I can put the template up and close this forum. Thanks :) 06:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *Can't we just edit the current one to be longer and fit 4? *As NHL said, can we make it smaller just by reducing the < br > s and padding?: Encyclopedia A comprehensive database of LEGO products and themes Reviews Write and read reviews on your favorite LEGO sets Customs Create and share your own LEGO creations and themes Forums Meet fans of all ages and discuss LEGO sets and themes :* Looks much better to me 00:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed the indenting problem. 00:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Just saw that when I went to the Brickiforums- thanks for that :) I'm replacing the tribars with the BrickiNav now, with the reduced padding that NXT has since there haven't been any objections to that so far- feel free to keep discussing though of course, and see what you think of it when it's actually on the pages 05:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Got the indent problem on the cell on which the page is, on all four main pages. Can you fix this Jag? ::::Strange... I was sure it was working before. Tried fixing it but didn't get anywhere. 08:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *Not a fan of the tribars bigness. Can someone put it down to be smaller? Or edit Tribar to have another bar? -- 08:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *Can we make them slightly less transparent? They are very pale w/o hover. Maybe 0.6/0.7? :* And while I'm on it, maybe make the yellow a bit less orangey? * You guys mind removing BrickiNav from the site CSS while we work on this? I doubt we're ready to deploy it... FB100Z • talk • 21:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *: Also, rule of thumb: use em, not px. FB100Z • talk • 21:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *Brilliant! Seems to be working in IE too. - 21:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC)